La feria
by saragranchester
Summary: AU. Las hermanas Andrey deciden ir a la nueva feria que se instalo en la ciudad pero ¿a quienes encontraran? ¿en que situaciones las pondra su mente y corazón? Decidiran usar la logica o seguir sus deseos mas oscuros.


_**Holaaa!**_

_**No desaparecí =) **_

_**Ok, perdón por la tardanza, ahora si que me tarde lo reconozco pero tuve un terrible bloqueo :l pero ya estoy aqui de regreso, para que me perdonen (que es lo que espero) les dejo este pequeño minific, no se preocupen en lo que me desbloqueo y reorganizo mi agenda ya tendran los capis que me hacen falta actualizar.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus verdaderos dueños yo sólo los tomo por diversión xD**_

_**Advertencia: hasta el final contiene lemon pero si quieren lo pueden leer hasta que lleguen ahi, supongo. +.+**_

**Nota: por si a alguien le interesa puede leerlo con la ambientación de "Pervert Pop Song" supongo que alguna vez la han escuchado, pero si no la recomiendo y digo porque cada que escucho esta canción algo en mi interior me dice:ESCRIBELO! **

**(el fic se encuentra situada en nuestros tiempos)**

**Bueno sin mas las dejo leer.**

**Feria.**

Iba caminando con Annie riendome por la pequeña travesura que habiamos hecho, nuestros padres nos habian prohibido venido venir a la feria por una fiesta en particular que habia en la ciudad, por la banda de rock que se habia instalado a tocar en la feria, pero nos habiamos escapado en cuanto nos dimos cuenta que ellos se fueron a dormir nos escapamos,si nos llegaran a descubrir Patty diria que estaba con nosotras, de hecho ya estabamos preparadas para eso.

-Jajajaja ya sabia que Paty iba a ser nuestra salida - le dije a Annie entre risas

-Hay pequeña - me dijo con una sonrisa - ese es el precio de ser un par de años mas grande que tu

Yo le saque la lengua, a lo cual ella simplemente estallo en sonoras carcajadas, no entendia como Annie cambio tan drasticamente, antes era una chica tímida, que apenas hablaba y que no podia defenderse sola, era mi pequeña llorona, ella es mas grande que yo, me lleva solamente un año, pero nunca los demostro, siempre se refugiaba en mi, pero ahora todo cambio, desde hace 2 años que ya no es la misma, pero supongo que cambio para bien omitiendo el hecho de que ahora se volvio el dolor de cabeza de mis padres, pero ahora habla como perico ¡ni quien la calle! pero habla de cosas interesantes, no lo niego, tiene un increible sentido del humor y ahora me ha tomado de psicologa para mis problemas, supongo que quiere recuperar el tiempo.

-Whao! - su grito fue lo que me trajo a la realidad, delant de nostras estaba la feria de la cual hablaba todo el mundo, aunque todo estaba lleno de humo, el olor de cerveza inundo mi nariz y los colores de los bares iluminaban los juegos dandole un toque de cierta fantasia.

-No se tu pero yo elijo los chocones - le dije en cuant vi los carritos chocones

-Vale, te acompaño - acepto, corrimos tan rapido como pudimos a ganar un lugar en los autos, cada quien agarro el suyo, el humo dificultaba la visión pero eso solo hacia poner el juego mas interesante, el dueño encendio los automoviles y empezamos a chocar, la gente estaba vestida de extraña manera, pero decidi no prestarle atención, senti como los carros chocaban contra el mío, intente pegarles a todos los que podia, me encontre a Annie un par de veces, pero entonces note que también habia chicos de la escuela, al primero lo reconoci como Archie, mi hermana habia estado locamente enamorada de ese chico pero este nunca la acepto, la razón: yo. Se dice que el estaba enamorado de mi, cuando Annie se entero de esto me dejo de hablar por casi un mes, hasta que finalmente la convenci de que a mi no me gustaba ademas de que yo jamas le haria algo asi a mi hermanita. Al final termino desistiendo y tuvo unos cuantos novios cuando era todavia tímida, pero cuando cambio su lista de pretendientes parecio haberse elevado pero ella me confeso que no iba a ser tan fox para dejarse envolver por el primero que se le parara enfrente y en cierta parte me alivio.

-Ah! - grite, saliendo de mi ensoñación, entonces note que me habia chocado otro de los chicos de mi escuela, Terry Grandchester, era el lider del equipo de futbol, esgrima, karate y de un par más, también era el más arrogante de toda la escuela, el pasaba fácilmente por un rebelde sinverguenza que solo permanecia en la escuela por las grade cantidades que su padre donaba al colegio, pero habia aprendido a conocerlo un poquito más a fondo, habia descubierto que muy inteligente y llevaba unas asombrosas calificaciones, incluso mas altas que las mias, este año se gradua para pasar a la carrera al igual que Annie.

Senti como dejaba dejaba de avanzar, las personas salian de sus autos mientras otras corrian para ganar sus lugares, baje despacio, el sonido de la banda taladraba mis oidos, entonces alguien me agarro de la mano.

-¡Suelteme! - grite mientras me deshacia de su agarre bruscamente.

-Candy soy yo - me dijo Annie mientras me sacudia ligeramente.

-Lo..lo siento - me disculpe - es que - me agarre la cabeza

-Ya Candy tranquila - me tranquilizo - ven vamos ahora a...

-¿Eres tu Annie? - pregunto una voz masculina

Annie se quedo ligeramente congelada ante la presencia de Archie, trate de sacudirla pero ella seguia en lo suyo, suspire incomoda y cuidando que el castaño no nos viera le pise su pie con fuerza.

-¡Mierda! - mascullo por lo bajo, se sobo el pie con cuidado mientras me dirigia una mirada asesina

-¿Estas bien Annie? - pregunto preocupado el chico

-Perfectamente - contesto sin mas.

-Bueno queria preguntarte - luego noto mi presencia y se corrigio - preguntarles si nos acompañan a mis amigos y a mi al concierto.

-Bueno yo - me miro dudosa, yo sumplemente me encogi de hombros, entonces recorde en la reprimienda que nos pondrian y la jale, a un lugar alejado del bullicio - podrias ser mas delicada - me reprocho

-Lo tendre en cuenta - conteste con una mueca - pero lo que importa es que si no se nos va a hacer tarde para regresar a la casa, no se tu pero todavia quiero salir y si no volvemos temprano, o sea que no excedan las 2 am no creo que nos regañen - tan severamente, pense.

-Si, tienes razón - lo medito un poco - vamos al concierto, si quieres tu regresate y ve a la casa de Paty, si no quedate conmigo y nos regresamos a la una -...

-No lo se - me recargue en la pared - bueno mira, voy al concierto y nos regresamos antes para estar en la casa a la una - resolvi.

-¿Tengo otra opción? - pregunto divertida al ver mi expresión.

-Hummm no, creo que no - respondi con humor, sonrei y la guie a donde estaba Archie y los chicos.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, el bar donde tocaba la banda estaba algo lleno, nos sentamos en la barra, pedimos nuestras respectivas bebidas y disfrutamos de la música, no era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol, pero si en la que tomaba en grandes cantidades, deje el vaso y me dedique a escuchar la musica, los timbres resonaban por todo el lugar, entonces note como Archie le hacia ligeras insinuaciones a mi hermana, que simplemente habia decidido tomarlo a broma.

Me fije en mi muñeca distraidamente cuando algo capto mi atención **1:49 **mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podia creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, corri hacia donde estaban Annie y Archie sin darme cuenta que unos ojos azules me seguian el paso.

-Annie ya es tarde - le dije sacandola de los ojos de su compañero.

-Candy vamos es viernes en la noche, estamos en el bar de una feria ¿qué es lo peor que podria pasar? - pregunto con cierto enfado en su voz por haber interrumpido su momento.

-Lo siento señorita pero dejeme decirle que ese peor es que nuestros padres se den cuenta que no hemos llegado a la casa a las dos de la mañana - le recalque sarcasticamente.

-¡¿Ya son las dos?! - pregunto mientras todo el alcohol abandonaba su cuerpo.

-No, pero faltan menos de diez minutos - suspire enojada.

-Ok, eso es joder con ganas - murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo lo oyera.

-Vamonos! - la apure

-Ya voy, dejame pagar - ella saco su monedero pero unas manos se posaron en las suyas.

-¿Qué clase de hombre deja a una dama pagar lo que él le invito? - pregunto con galanteria - dejalo Annie de todas formas yo te envite - dijo contemplandola con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Pero...

-Shhh dejalo - le dijo mientras posaba su dedo indice en sus labios - vete - susurro para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

El beso la tomo desprevenida, pero se dejo envolver por el, se aferro fuertemente a su cuello y le correspondio, se besaron con pasión, tanto que hasta me llego a incomodar.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos - susurro una voz cerca de cuello.

-¡Terry! - y un gemido salio de mis labios, me reprendi mentalmente por haberlo hecho.

-Jajaja - se rio - señorita pecosa, no crei que fuera increiblemente irresistible para usted - ...

-Nadie con tanta arrogancia se me haria irrisistible - dije con aire ofendido.

-Vamos pecosa, era sólo una broma - me dijo mientras me alejaba de donde estaban esos dos - creo que lo mejor sera dejarlos solos -...

-Supongo - conteste mientras veia a Annie tan enfrascada en lo suyo - pero tenpido una sola cosa

-Hummm ¿cuál? - dijo mientras su mano se iba a su barbilla y me miraba con ojos espectantes, que solo logro aumentar mi nerviosismo.

-No me llames pecosa! - y a pesar de temer que mi voz no sonara fuerte esta vez si sonó a forma de reclamo.

-Dejame pensarlo - sonrió - señorita pecas

-Mocoso engreído! - el corrio hacia la salida y yo decidi seguirlo, empece a corretearlo por toda la feria, entonces recorde algo de vital importancia - oye Terry espera - le pedi, mientras descansaba sobre mis rodillas.

-¿Qué? - pregunto mientras se deenia para ir conmigo.

-Siento decirlo pero es plena madrugada y si no me ven en mi casa me matan - respondi.

-Aguada - murmuro haciendo un puchero.

-Idiota - le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Enana

-Mocoso

-Malcriada

-Bruto

-Mona con pecas

-¡¿Mona con pecas?! - pregunte

-Jajajajaja - su risa irrisistiblemente masculina inundo la plaza.

-Vamonos - gruñi.

El simplemente se encojio de hombros y me siguio, el camino de regreso fue en silencio, nadie emitio palabra alguna, aunque el silencio no me incomodaba para nada, su presencia hasta llegaba a ser bastante agradable - movi la cabeza por pensar esas cosas.

-¿En que tanto piensas pecosa? - escuche que murmuro mas para si mismo que para mi, pero lo habia escuchado, trate de disimular el sonrojo que habia en mi rostro.

Llegamos a mi casa, ahora el problema seria entrar a ella, mis padres no es que tuvieran el sueño ligero pero teniamos que ser precavidos, cerre los ojos tratando de buscar la solución a semejante problema, por lo menos el alcohol ya se me habia bajado.

-Por aqui - lo escuche decir, Terry estaba a lado de una rejita pintada de un inmaculado blanco, entonces la abrio y se hizo algo asi como un pasadizo.

-Tu cómo - pregunte asombrada.

-Bueno, Alberth y yo teniamos que averiguar ciertas cosas para entrar a nuestras casas - contesto sonriente.

-Alberth - murmure el nombre de mi hermano, hace unos meses que habia partido por un viaje de negocios, pues era el al que le habian hererado la compañia de la familia Andry.

-¿Vienes? - pregunto mientras se adentraba.

-Si - susurre, acepte la mano que me ofrecia y me adentre con el al tunel, del que solo dimos unos cuantos pasos para llegar a unas escaleras, nuestras respiraciones y los latidos de nuestros corazones era lo único que se escuchaba.

Despues de unos minutos llegamos a lo que era la azotea de mi casa.

-Supongo que aqui es el fin del recorrido joven Grandchester - dije lo mas formal que pude.

-Humm eso creo Señorita Pecas - me respondio.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando puso su dedo en mis labios, abri mis ojos sorprendida, pero trate de recuperar la serenidad que no tenia.

-Shhhh - me silencio con ternura - no queremos despertar a tus padres.

-Tienes razón - respondi, el quito su mano y miro hacia el cielo estrellado. Entonces una sonrisa llena de picardia surco su rostro pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por un movimiento negativo con su cabeza.

-Adios Candy - dijo a modo de despedida.

-Espera Terry - lo jale de su brazo, pero al tocarlo senti miles de mariposas revolotear por todo mi vientre, sonrei de manera casi inmediata, pero entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron, nos quedamos viendo largo tiempo y él me encerro entre sus brazos para posar sus labios contra los mios.

Castígame

se que me he portado mal

diviértete se que gozas

y me gusta

El beso se empezo a profundizar, enterre mis manos en sus cabellos castaños, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron formando una sincronia perfecta, sus lujuriosas manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda, entonces senti su tacto contra mi piel, una de sus traviesas manos se habia metido debajo de mi blusa.

Castígame

me he portado mal

diviértete gozas

y me gusta

Mi mente me decia que eso estaba mal, que debia pararle antes que las cosas se salieran de control pero mi corazón ya habia decidido, tal vez mucho antes de que yo lo aceptara de que mi corazón ya era suyo.

Sus manos se enroscaron en mi cabello, yo seguia explorando cada rincón de su boca que ¡dioses! parecia una sedienta bebiendo de un oasis, entonces en un descuido senti como mis pies abandonaban el suelo, di un respingo al sentir sus labios contra mi cuello, mordiendolos con excitante sensualidad.

Te quiero igual

y no sé ni como aguantar

ni controlar

mis deseos de morderte en donde no te puedes mirar

mientras busco distracción

en el radio o en tu conversación

o en una estúpida canción

-Terry! - gemi llena de placer, senti como mi vientre iba a explotar de tanta excitación, mis manos volaron a su pecho, que lo encontre antojablemente musculoso, e imitandolo meti mis manos bajo su playera.

-¡Candy! - gimio en mi oido, lo senti estremecerse entre mis brazos o probablemente fui yo la que se estremecio, senti como era depositada en un lugar suave, comodo, perfecto para la ocasión - por favor si no quieres que avance mas ¡dimelo! despues sera mas dificil - me informo.

-Sigue! sigamos juntos hasta el final - susurre buscando sus labios nuevamente.

Castígame

se que me he portado mal

diviértete se que gozas

y me gusta

Enseguida ya no senti la protección que me daba mi playera, pues esta fue quitada por las habilidosas manos de Terry, abri mis ojos, y vi como el se deleitaba con la imagen que recibia, acaricio sobre el sosten mis senos, solte un gemido de placer.

-¡Terry! hazlo por favor ya no aguanto - le pedi, lo necesitaba dentro de mi porque de caso contrario terminario volviendome loca.

-Aun no, mi princesa Julieta - entonces agarro mis manos y con ellas se ayudo a quitarse la playera, la imagen que me brindo me abrumo, el pecho estaba perfectamente trabajado, su piel medio bronceada, el sudor que recorria por su cuerpo me dejo hinoptizada.

Castígame

me he portado mal

diviértete gozas

y me gusta

Al sentir como desabrochaba mi pantalón me devolvio a la realidad, vi su cara de fascinación concentrada en aquella parte tan intima mia, decidi darle batalla, trate de distraerlo de esa zona aunque siendo realistas yo ya queria que estuviera dentro de mi, no se en que momento le habre dejado como vino al mundo pero despues de eso decidio vengarce.

Y me entretengo con tus ojos cristalinos

como gotas de champagne

y sin embargo no dejo de pensar

en lo suave de tus labios cuando sueles besar

y el sabor de tu saliva cuando empiezas a amar

Entre los dos nos deshicimos de nuestras prendas que quedaron botadas alrededor de la habitación.

Su mano dejo de acariciar mis pechos para irse a jugar con mi sona intima, solte un gemido de dolor al sentir uno de sus dedos entrar, el me beso con pasión y ternura, susurrandome cosas hermosas al oido, aprete con fuerza los labios al sentir como otro dedo entraba, intentando dilatar la zona, me mantuve quieta, entonces saco sus dedos para saborearlos enfrente de mi, él me invito a hacer el mismo ritual con él. Mi vista se nublo por el deseo contenido, amarre mis piernas con las suyas intentando decirle lo que yo queria.

Entiende lo que digo esto es fácil solo sigue el manual

no tiene tanto problema es cuestión de escuchar

no busques una tangente

es fácil como decir que yo te gusto como tu a mi

-Te amo! - susurro en mis labios antes de adentrarse en mi, arañe su espalda al sentir como entraba en mi, unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, lagrimas que el tomo entre sus labios, nos quedamos asi, pegados uno con el otro, y una oleada de placer mi inundo, empece a mover las caderas, el entendio el significado y comenzo a hacer lo mismo, nos sumergimos en una sincronia perfecta, mi vientre comenzo a dar señales de la excitación sentida, entonces senti como llegaba al clímax perfecto mientras mi esencia se regaba en el cuerpo de Terry y el de él en el mio.

Castígame

se que me he portado mal

diviértete se que gozas

y me gusta

Nos quedamos uno encima del otro, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, cerre los ojos, no podia creer lo que habia hecho, pero lo hecho hecho esta, aunque no me arrepentia de haberlo hecho, despues de todo entregarme al amor de mi vida no era algo que considerara malo.

Castígame

me he portado mal

diviértete gozas

y me gusta

-Te amo Candy - escuche decirlo

-¿Encerio? - pregunte incredula, levantandome del mar de sabanas que habia en donde estabamos acostados

-Claro, jamas jugaria con los sentimientos de la hermana de mi mejor amigo - respondio mientras me miraba con ternura - y nunca me perdonaria hacerle algo al amor de mi vida.

-Terry - susurre - mi mocoso engreido - me avalance en sus brazos, entonces esto no era un sueño, era la realidad, la dulce realidad.

Castígame

se que me he portado mal

diviértete se que gozas

y me gusta

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi lady - dijo con una picara sonrisa - me comprimeto fielmente a usted y...

-Y estaras a prueba mi querido Terrence - susurre divertida - nada de chicas - sentencie.

-Nada de chicas - acepto sonriente - ¿para que quieri chicas si tengo a mi pecosa conmigo? - pregunto

Castígame

se que me he portado mal

diviértete se que gozas

y me gusta

-Eres una pervertida mi dulce pecas - dijo mientras me arrinconaba en una esquina para besar con lujuria mi cuello - pero eso pone mas interesant la cosa ¿no lo crees?

-Castígame

me he portado mal

diviértete gozas

y me gusta

**Hermosuras!**

**Bueno este es el primer fic que hago asi, por lo que lo trate de hacer lo mas suavecito que pude, aun asi espero que haya sido de su agrado o por lo menos no lo hayan odiado xD.**

**Y si les quedaron dudas sobre que paso con el elegante y la timida creo que todos ya nos hacemos una idea *.***

**Reviews?**


End file.
